


Marry Me

by notameeksassenach



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notameeksassenach/pseuds/notameeksassenach
Summary: This song is inspired by the song "Marry Me" by Thomas Rhett





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> This song is inspired by the song "Marry Me" by Thomas Rhett

For as long as Jamie could remember, he had envisioned what getting ready for this day would entail. The day that he would commit himself to the woman he loved more than anything on this earth. The endless planning to ensure that _everything_ was absolutely perfect. Knowing that family and friends were gathered to watch them take the next step, vowing before God to love and honor one another. In sickness and in health, for better or for worse. When at last they’d seal themselves to one another. With the example that his Mother and Father had provided him with, there was little question in his mind on how a man must care for his wife. Ranging from simply opening a door and pulling out a chair to providing for the family’s welfare. Being the rock that formed the sturdy foundation on which the family grew and thrived and the soft hug that was needed to chase the storm clouds away. Being the hand to hold and the shoulder to cry on. 

Jamie knew that the vows he would make would not be taken lightly. He would be offering his bride not only his name, but his family, his name and the protection of his body should it come to that.

** _Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone. I give ye my body, that we Two may be One. I give ye my spirit, ‘til our Life shall be Done._ **

Methodically, Jamie slowly took stock of his wedding day attire before him. Fraser tartan with its accompanying broach - perfectly cast to proudly proclaim the clan's motto (_Je Suit Prest_). Cleanly pressed dress shirt with a tan vest, completely neutral so that the vibrant yarns of his tartan would certainly pop. A traditional Scottish sporran firmly attached to his belt. An ornamental dirk at his waist to complete the look.

Continuing his inventory, Jamie pulled a strand of Scottish pearls from their home nestled within the sporran. He smiled, the last physical link he had to his mother calling to mind the many happy memories they’d shared. How many times had he seen his mother’s pearls and thought about the day that he would give this most precious heirloom onto his own wife? He couldn’t help but think of how bonnie she would look wearing these, a perfect addition to her alluring beauty as she made her way down the aisle.

*

_They had been friends for as long as he could remember - best mates, inseparable - ever since the day she moved to the sleepy town of Broch Mordha when she was 16. _

_The change had been hard on Claire. She was the new girl in a close-knit community where most people knew each other generations, but furthermore because she was English (a Sassenach) in a place where English wasn’t a pretty thing to be. Jamie could clearly recall the lost look on her face as she made her way through the hallways of the school. He noticed that she consistently had that same sullen expression upon her face day after day (whether she was in study hall twisting a pencil between her fingers as she read, in passing as he overheard Leoghaire making snide comments about her hair loud enough for Claire to hear, sitting alone with her lunch tray in the cafeteria). The urge to comfort her had been strong even before he gathered the courage to introduce himself. Something about her drew him to her, like a moth to a flame. _

_He would never forget the smile on her face when he walked up to her and asked if he could join her. Tucking a stray curl behind her ear as a small blush setting up shop on the apples of her cheeks. The minute her face lit up was as if the sun had come out, clearing away the dreary clouds of a dismal day. And from that moment on, Jamie had made it his personal mission to ensure that Claire Beauchamp smiled often - and always because of him._

*

Jamie carefully laid out his tartan, smoothing any wrinkles that formed with this hand. He was always so proud of being a Fraser. There was a sense of honor he felt when he was able to display the loyalty he had for his family in this traditional manner. After carefully folding the pleats of his kilt, he made quick work of making himself presentable. With a glance at his watch, he made a mental note of the time. The last thing he needed was to end up late. 

“Well Fraser,” he said taking one last look at himself in the mirror. “Here goes nothing.”

*

_It was supposed to be the best night of their young lives. The culmination of years of schooling, their chance to face the real world. They were finally free to pursue their dreams. His - moving to London and attending the AA School of Architecture - to learn from some of the country’s top architects. To one day see his designs decorate the skyline. Hers - heading to Oxford Medical School - to one day heal by means of a knife and become the trail-blazing pediatric surgeon she had always dreamt of becoming. _

_Their classmates had all gathered at Lallybroch - which with its vast acreage - was the most convenient place to throw any party. One final chance to see old friends and prepare for the next chapter in their journeys. As the festivities continued to escalate around them, Jamie had grabbed Claire by the hand - opting to relocate to a quieter area, one where he could have a conversation with her without resorting to a shouting match. _

_“I canna believe we’ll be leaving for university in the morning,” Jamie noted wistfully as he seated himself on a bench, with her hands still in his as they hid themselves away in the solitude of the garden - Claire’s favorite place._

_“I know what you mean. It hardly seems possible that we’ve finished our A-Levels.” _

_“Claire, may I ask ye a question?” There was a hint of nervousness in his voice, as he gently ran his calloused thumb over the peaks of her knuckles. _

_“Of course.” Claire hadn’t made a move to remove her hand from his. _

_“Well, my question… I don’t wish to...” _

_“Jamie,” Claire sighed as she looked at him with deep concern. Jamie had never been one who couldn’t find the words to express himself - his stammering was very unlike him. She wondered what he could possibly need to ask her if he was getting himself this worked up._

_“Don’t forget about me aye. Just because yer in Oxford and I’ll be in London.”_

_Releasing his hands, Claire brought hers to frame his face, forcing him to look at her. With their eyes locked on one another, the world around them faded. All that mattered was that they were here in this moment together. _

_“How could I forget you, you bloody Scot?” Claire questioned breathily, closing the space between them._

*

The musicians began to play the first few notes of the Wedding March, and all the guests turned towards the doors to the back of the church. As the doors opened, Jamie stood with the rest of the congregation, his left hand beating out an erratic tattoo against his leg to match the frenetic pace of his own heartbeat. A nervous tick he had never grown out of. Jamie knows that she’s on the opposite side of the church, waiting to walk down the aisle. As the music swells Jamie tries to steady himself with a deep breath - waiting for what is yet to come.

*

_“Do you think Jenny would help with wedding decorations?” she mused while absentmindedly flipping through the pages in her wedding binder. She didn’t need to ask, knowing full well that all the Frasers would be glad to help in any way possible. They’d welcomed her as part of their fold long ago._

_“Are ye daft woman? You ken she’d help ye with just about anything relating to the wedding.” Jamie quipped. It seemed like the only conversations they’d had lately revolved around this wedding and the extensive planning of it._

_“I just don’t want to spend a lot. I want a simple wedding - small just close friends and family.”_

_He could tell she was over the moon about getting married. Just seeing the way she would light up just talking about the big day. He smiled knowing that all of the dreams she shared with him over the years were finally going to come true._

*

In an instant, Jamie was seeing the world around him for the first time. Colors were brighter, details he would have otherwise overlooked became clearer. It was as if he had stepped outside on a cloudy day and suddenly the sun had come out.

Her normally riotous curls piled neatly on the top of her head, with a scattering of loose tendrils framing her face. The glass face that failed to keep her feelings hidden was draped in a sheer veil, allowing just enough of her beauty to shine through so that Jamie could tell that Claire was nestled beneath the fabric. 

Jamie took one final deep breath as she arrived at the altar, handing off her bouquet before turning her attention to the priest.

“If there is anyone here with a reason as to why these two shall not be joined in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“Dinna do it,” Jamie called out from the safety of the last pew. He truly hadn’t thought through the ramifications of his speaking out. It only took a matter of seconds before every eye in the church was trained on him, Claire’s included. There was no way for him to hide, with his size and blazing red hair preventing him from blending in. 

As the murmuring began to quiet down around him, he knew he was running out of time. He had to make his next move. Taking a step into the aisle he pleaded once more. “Please, Claire…Dinna marry him.”


End file.
